Fighting the darkness
by melanie946
Summary: This story is set after Spokane in Frostbite. When Dimitri and the other guardians came to save Rose, she couldn't stop fighting. She had to protect Mason. Dimitri is helping Rose fight the darkness but he can't always be there for her. HIATUS
1. Beginning

…Footsteps and voices eventually sounded, and I lifted my head up. People poured in through the door, lots of them. I couldn't really make out any of them. I didn't need to. They were threats I had to keep Mason safe from. A couple of them approached me, and I leapt up, lifting the sword and holding it protectively over his body.

"Stay Back," I warned. "Stay away from him."  
They kept coming.  
"Stay back!" I yelled. They stopped. Except for one.  
"Rose," came a soft voice. "Drop the sword."  
My hand started to shook but I stopped it and held the sword tightly. "Get away from us."

"Rose."  
The voice spoke again. I overlooked all my thoughts about this voice. The voice was familiar but I couldn't care less.

"Don't you dare take another step closer to us or you'll get hurt." I threatened.  
The man hesitated but took another step. He was too close.  
In one heartbeat I leap to him with my sword tightly around my fingers. The man was fast too, he kicked the sword at of my hands.

I aimed for his stomach but he blocked me and got a pretty good hold around my arms. Was he strigoi? The man was fast but not as fast as Elena or Isaiah.

"No." I grunted. I was going to do this for Mason. The darkness had a good hold on me and for a moment I didn't want it to go. It gave me strength to keep on fighting. His hold on me wasn't good enough. I escaped it easily, twisting my body in a weird way I was able to get a good hit on his left leg.

I could tell it hurt as he grunted and made a face. The others started to interfere and came up behind me. In a fast move I turned around and hit the guy behind me. He was up before I knew it and made a move I knew. Not good to make a move novices learned last month. I dodged his move but had forgotten about the others. They were all around me.

"Stop fighting Rose." Someone said.  
"We're not here to hurt you, Rose." Said another one.

I wouldn't believe them, they were threats how could I trust them?  
Crazy people, trying to fool me.

"Don't try to fool me, old ones." I said in a cold voice.

I took down another one and avoiding this strigoi like man. They were so many but I had to keep on fighting for Mason.

They slowly moved towards me, making a circle around me. Can't escape now, I thought. Not that I would.

One woman hesitated. Now that was what I've been waiting for.  
I took the lucky chance and went for her stomach. It worked. She wouldn't fight me. But she was still one of _them_. I kicked her head making her pass out.

"Rose!" The man growled at me. I turned around facing him.  
"Guardian Belikov. You can't fight her alone." Another man said.  
The man named Belikov laughed. What was so funny?

"If someone could take her it would probably would me. I taught her every move." Then he turned towards me. "You've been avoiding me, Roza."

I gave him a evil smile and said:  
"Saving the best for last."

For some reason I didn't want to fight him. But he was making it pretty hard to back down as he teased me.

"Afraid, just back down then." He said and made the first move. I was distracted and missed the chance to dodge. Crap. He got a good hit right above my jaw. That was going to leave a bruise.  
I stumbled back and had to steady myself. In a fast motion I lunged towards Belikov making it seem that I was going for the head. But just in time I ducked and kicked his leg and pinned him to the ground. Belikov was good, he made us both turned around and I was the one pinned to the floor.

I kicked his back with my knee and made him fall backwards.  
He was up before me but didn't have the time to make a move. Fast as light I pushed him against the wall getting a good grip around his neck.  
He had a hard time breathing and that's when I noticed my bleeding chest.

A guardian had staked me. It hurt and I could feel my soul coming back to me. All my memories coming back and I could see the love of my life hovering over me as my body fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

"What have you done!" Dimitri yelled to someone above me. I couldn't see the man's face but he sure had pissed off Dimitri.

"I did what I had to do, Dimitri. Don't let your feelings get in the way." Shot the other man back.

"Guardian Hathaway, could you help me get Rose to the airplane?" I heard Dimitri ask but as I drifted away I couldn't hear anymore but murmurs.

I drifted off to a nice sleep and could feel it again. The darkness was coming back and my dreams got scary and so vivid.

How could I fight the darkness unconscious? 


	2. Dreams & Reality

They were after me.

I fell but got to my feet fast and kept running. Damn Dimitri for not giving me a silver stake. With a stake I could had killed the damn strigoi. I had to work with what I had now and that was wood and plants. I was in the middle of nowhere with a strigoi after me.

What am I going to do?

There! The pointy stick caught my eye as I ran. It was thick and looked pretty lasting. I had to give it a shot. So I picked up the stick and ran behind a tree. I was going to surprise the strigoi.

I waited and the wind felt cool against my bare skin. My bare feet touched the wet grass and I felt the nausea. He or she was not far away from where I was standing. I could hear the rustling sound coming from the other side of the tree. So with all my effort I spun around and was about to stake the strigoi but he or she wasn't there.

"Too slow, little child." He or she laughed. I turned around to see a big male strigoi standing a few meters away from me. Don't hesitate, Rose. I told myself. It was the first rule of mine. The minute I was about to attack Adrian showed up. He was standing beside the Strigoi. I hesitated.

Adrian just smiled as the Strigoi forze. The tall big strigoi just stood still like time had just stopped. And it had, for him at least.

"How exaggerated dreams you have, Rose." Adrian said calmly.

"Exaggerated?" I asked. Was the strigoi still standing there I thought as I moved my gaze to the strigoi. He was standing so close to a moroi and didn't even make an attempt to attack him.

"With the moon and the darkness." He said looking up to the sky and continued. "And the woods with a strigoi hunting you. You got the whole package." He said and laughed at his own joke.

"What are you doing here, Adrian?" I said taking this seriously.

"Let's go to a more… warmer place." He said and in one blink of an eye we were standing at the beach with the sun shining at us.  
The water was clear blue and green and the sand was warm under my feet. I wish every day was like this but no I wouldn't be lost in my dreams. As I looked up at Adrian waiting for him to say something I noticed that he was pretty gorgeous. Well I always had known that he was hot but never in this way. He caught my gaze and smiled at me warmly.

"You've been asleep for a long time, little dhampir."

What did he mean? I went to sleep maybe an hour ago.

"How long?" I asked without even thinking. Adrian looked uncomfortable which was strange because Adrian is never uncomfortable. Adrian adores himself and got very high self-reliance.

"Tell me, Adrian! How long have I been asleep?" That was supposed to sound calm and understanding but it came out wrong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but please, Adrian. Tell me how long I've been… unconscious?"

"Almost a month…" He said.

"A month? I've been asleep for a freaking month! You've got to be kidding me." I yelled out the last in a high pitched scream that almost made Adrian cover his ears but he just grimaced. I've been asleep for almost a month.  
And that was when I got it. How could I be so dumb?

"I'm in a coma, right?" I said not trying to look like I would burst into tears.

"Yes… Rose but this is good. This you know. Just after your… thing I couldn't get into your dreams. They were closed like you had closed the door to your dreams yourself. But I'm able to contact you now and that's good. Maybe you're getting better?" He said in a small amount of hope.

Maybe he was right. But if he could visit my dreams now wouldn't that mean that I'm closer to sleep. I mean he couldn't visit me before because I was awake or almost awake. And now he can so I must be deeper into sleep. I think.

"I think I'm getting deeper into my coma, Adrian. If you could visit me now that only means that I'm going deeper into my sleep."

He knew I was right but I could still see that small amount of hope he had in his eyes. And that did it for me. I had to keep fighting. The only problem was that I didn't know how.

That made me think of what I was fighting for. Lissa, Dimitri, Mom, Eddie, Adrian and all my friends and guardians. They all needed me.

"How are they?" I asked. And Adrian looked up at me again. He had sad eyes but as before. The hope was still there.

"They're good. Lissa is coping. She was crying every day and night before but now she is…" Adrian didn't seem to find his words and moved on to another important person in my life.

"Dimitri was even worse. People are starting to suspect that there where something between you guys. Except the mentor and student role you play so good. He had a short temper the whole week. At the novices training I think he hit a kid a little too hard making him bleed. And Eddie is probably the same you know. But you can see that he's sad."

I didn't want you friends to be sad. I'll be back to them soon, as soon as I can. And Dimitri, how could he lose control. I wanted to tell him to calm down, to keep a low profile or anything. I didn't want him to get into trouble.  
"I need to figure something out. How can I make myself wake up?"

"Well you can always try pinching your arm?" He joked.

"Not funny, Ivashkov. Not funny." I said glaring at him. "Though I should try."

I pinched my arm and the screen flickered. It was like the whole thing was a computer screen that flicked.

"You saw that?" Adrian asked and was slightly scared from the looks of it.

"Yeah. That was kind of creepy."

"Do it again." He said.

I reacted fast and was onto something.

"Adrian? Punch me." I said looking into his eyes telling him I was dead serious.

"I'm not going to punch you, Rose" He said almost taking it as a joke. Why wouldn't he understand? This was important.

"Just do it, Adrian. We don't have time to argue." I said.

Adrian took a deep breath and punched me on the arm. The screen flicked again but it wasn't enough.

"What was that? Do you call that a punch?" I asked.

But that only gave me a new idea. It seems like the screen only reacts to pain or damage. I got it! I need to die. There is no way you can dream about what's happening after death so instead of dying I should wake up.

"Listen to me Adrian. I need you to imagine a cliff. A very high cliff."

And so he did. There I stood a few meters from the cliff. I only needed to jump and I would wake up.

"You know that this is your dream too. You could have just imagined the cliff yourself." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and then ran toward the cliff.

The last thing I heard was Adrian screaming my name when I was about to jump. Well Adrian had taking it pretty seriously when I mentioned a "high" cliff. It was so deep down that I could count the seconds I was falling.  
1, 2,3,4,5,6,6,7,8,9…

And then I hit the ground. It didn't hurt so much; it was just like a hit in the stomach.

Light. It was so bright on the other side. The other side of my eyelid. My eyes were still closed but I could feel it, the sun shining down on my hospital bed.

I wasn't ready to open my eyes but I had to. They were waiting on me. I could hear murmurs and whisperings. Things like:

_Is she going to make it? /Eddie_

I talked to her in her dream and she had an idea. I don't know if it worked but I guess we'll see. /Adrian

What idea? /Lissa

She was going to kill herself to see if…/Adrian

Lissa cut him off.  
_  
Kill herself! Is she crazy? /Lissa_

No you didn't let me finish. If she dies she wakes up. /Adrian

_Is that even possible? /Said Eddie joining the conversation._

I don't know but I can't get to her dreams right now so that must mean she's not asleep. /Adrian.

When I had my eyes closed I could see pictures in my mind. Pictures of strigois hunting me and I had to open my eyes.

Opening my eyes felt like staring into the sun, literally. I got blinded by the sun but I could tell the difference between Lissas small body and Eddies well build body. They were all turned towards to me. Probably noticed me gasping as the sun came as fire in my eyes.

"_Rose!_" Lissa said gasping and almost screaming at the same time. The sound hurt my ears.

"Ouch, Liss. Don't scream." I said covering my ears.

"Oh my god, Rose! You're…here, you're really awake?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'm here, Liss." Lissa started crying.

"No, don't cry, Liss. I'm here, I promise. I'm here." I kept repeating that to her as she hugged me and kept crying. Adrian smiled at me and Eddie said something like "I'm glad you're back, Rose." And they left. Leaving me and Lissa alone. 


	3. AN

**AN  
So sorry to say this but as you've noticed I've not updated in quite a while. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story and I know that this isn't fair to you guys but I just lost faith and interest to this story. Right now I'm writing a drabble**_**-ish**_** story and I'm not publishing it until its finish in case I lost interest and all that. So I'm not going to take away all the chapters because some will maybe want to read it even though it's unfinished. A big thank you to those who reviewed and followed my stories !**


End file.
